User blog:SlappyWiggins/How Sophie Was Caught
Hello good people of the wiki. I've been asked by a few people how I got Sophie to admit she was lying about her heart and I decided to just make a blog about it. I don't really know how to begin this story. I was like a lot of you I felt horrible when I found out that Sophie had heart problems. I thought what did this girl do to deserve something as awful as that. I often told Sophie I wish I could trade places with her and that she didn't deserve to be sick or in pain. I always wished that she could be healthy and live a normal life. I now wonder how she sat here day after day and lied to us. How do you let your friends cry over you and pray for you when there is truly nothing wrong with you? People die every day and she uses this made up heart problem to play with your emotions. Sophie is a master manipulator she used every one of us and I find it selfish and have lost all respect for her. The next question would obviously be how I found out. At some point your lies catch up to you and you need to come clean. Sophie would often tell us shes going in for surgery and will be gone for a month only to be back 2 days later. Or she would demote herself and say she was quitting only to promote herself back the next day. But the first piece of evidence that told me she was lying was something I heard SeddieCherry mention. SC was concerned for Sophie and asked her what hospital she was staying in. I assume it was to send her a get well card or possible to try to raise money because Sophie mentioned her family couldn't afford her surgery.(Sc sorry if I am incorrect about the reason) Sophie flipped out on cherry because she assumed cherry thought she was a liar. Not a typical response and it made me curious. Next was obviously the 2 day stay in the hospital after she had open heart surgery. I talked with Alica about my concerns months ago and she said it was curious but it didn't mean Sophie was lying. I completely agreed with Alica at this point it could be coincidence that Sophie was only in the hospital for 2 days. Sophie's attidude during this time had been up and down and everywhere in between. When she gave me the last piece of the puzzle she posted a picture I found strange. The photo will be posted below this paragraph. If you look at the photo you see a healthy girl holding up a peace sign. What you don't see is a heart surgery scar. I know heart surgery's and I know the scars and the scar would typically be to the height of the armpit. Clearly there is no scar here. I shared this photo with Alica and once again she thought we should wait until Sophie slipped up and was caught in her lie. A few days ago I witnessed Sophie pretending to be drunk on chat. After some goofy comments and her basically acting dumb she started complaining about her heart hurting. Typical response from some users telling her to get her brother and that she needed to lay down and things. But suddenly her "brother" gets on chat and tells everyone he is taking her to the hospital. That was it I was done with the bs. No sane person gets on chat to tell people he is taking his sister to the hospital while she is laying there dying. I was done with her attention seeking behavior and I was gonna talk to her the next day about it. The next day on chat I had mentioned my concerns to xx. I asked her to try and talk to Sophie. They were supposed to be best friends and Sophie well treated xx like crap if you ask me. I talked to Tsp, xx and Eric at this time on a seperate chat when I confronted Sophie. I showed Sophie the picture and asked her what she seen. She said it was a picture of her and asked me why. I told her I see a healthy scared little girl that needs to own up to her mistakes. After several more minutes she finally broke down and admitted to me that she lied about everything because she was lonely. She then told xx (who has screencaps) that she lied and she was sorry. I told Sophie to write her blog because everyone deserved to know the truth. I also told her she needed to step down from her admin and crat position. She listened she seemed so sincere about wanting to make things right. Last night before she left she told me she hated everyone and that she was running away and that she should have done things her way. I refuse to baby her anymore. She is 16 years old lying for attention and making people cry for you is not a way to live your life. I felt bad after I made her admit the truth because I felt like she was truly sorry. She wasn't sorry for lying. She was sorry for being caught. Her attitude towards the people who are supposed to be her friends is horrible. I refuse to let her manipulate my feelings anymore. SlappyWiggins Out. Category:Blog posts